Vampire Truth Or Dare: Of Desks And Disorder
by perfectsmuttyvampire
Summary: Bella and Emmett break into the school after hours, intending to spend the night as part of a dare. Easy enough, for two vamps who don’t need sleep…except when their feelings get out of control. title has little to do with story.


**_TITLE: Vampire Truth or Dare: Of Desks and Disorder._**

**_SUMMARY: Bella and Emmett break into the school after hours, intending to spend the night as part of a dare. Easy enough, for two vamps who don't need sleep…except when their feelings get out of control._**

**_PAIRING: Bella/Emmett…because it's sinfully right…_**

**_DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER. I AM MERELY MANIPULATING TO SUIT MY OWN TWISTED IMAGINATION._**

**_A/N: I know, you guys have probably figured it out…this one will be a serial people! Documenting each "truth or dare" moment of the Cullen family, when they're ALL PLAYING. I don't know how long it will be, but I do know it's going to be dirty!_**

BPOV

Vampire truth or dare. Always a laugh…especially when Jasper is in a playful mood, when it can become a little…extreme. Like tonight, for example. The bottle lands on me, and I debate internally before Jasper can ask the question.

"So, Bella…Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." I say, firmly. I did a dare last time.

"OK…" He thinks for a second, and then a grin steals across his face. "Have you ever fantasized about any of the men in this room…apart from Edward? And if so, whom?"

"Well, of course…living in a house full of handsome men, who wouldn't?" and living in a house where monogamy doesn't actually exist… "Well, lets think…I've actually fantasized about all of you."

"Spill, Bella, spill!" shrieks Alice excitedly.

"OK, OK, I'll spill…well, when I first became a vampire I fantasized about Emmett…as in having a sex-a-thon with the strongest vampire in the house and daydreaming about the damage we could cause…but the main one was that we did it on Edward's piano…and had to replace it before he noticed." Everybody laughs. "And then Jasper started crawling into my head…now that one was just hardcore bondage, involving his military uniform and err…whips." Alice screams with laughter, then narrows her eyes at Jasper.

"I didn't know you still had your uniform!" He smirks at her.

"Bella, you haven't finished yet…"

"And of course, I had several naughty thoughts about Carlisle…and his desk." I reach out and spin the bottle again, before anybody can say anything about THAT. It lands on Emmett.

"Emmett, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," he says. Alice breaks in.

"Who was your most recent sex fantasy about? And describe it."

"Bella," he answers, without hesitation. "It was while Rose was away shopping with you, Alice, and I could hear Bella talking to you on the phone. I peeked into her room and she wasn't wearing a top, just her jeans and bra…and I wondered what she'd do if I went in there and helped her "redecorate" with a good, hard fuck on Edwards music collection."

"What is it with you two and fantasizing about destroying my music apparatus?" Edward complains. But he stops frowning when I kiss him.

"There's just something really kinky about it, that's all." He smiles. Emmett spins the bottle again…and this time, it lands back on me.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" I shout, confident I can handle the worst. Jasper is clearly thinking hard.

"Jasper's idea!" Edward shouts, clearly excited about something.

"Bella, we hereby dare you to go with Emmett, sneak into school, spend the night there and get away scot-free."

"Is that legal?" Emmett asks.

"No," said Carlisle, shaking his head. "But if you don't get caught on camera, you'll both be fine."

"Fine," I say, jumping up. "I propose we resume this game tomorrow night."

EPOV

I can't believe I'm doing this. Sneaking into school, after hours, with Isabella Swan, newest vampire of the Cullen clan, and by far and away the most daring one. Her legs disappear through the science window, and then she sticks her head back through.

"Well, get up here then!" she hisses at me. I scramble through, making a noise, as usual.

"I'll have to get Rose to teach you the finer points of agility and gracefulness, Emmett. Could you make any _more_ noise?"

"Shut up, Isabella."

"You call me that again and I'll use your head to break the next security camera," she hisses. I look around, and sure enough, the camera has been ripped from the wall.

"Did it see you?"

"Are you kidding? That thing will never work again. Besides, when they do examine what tapes they have, all they'll get is a blur of white, at best. If they do manage to pick it up - they'll probably think they've got ghosts." She opens the door to the science room. She's wearing gloves - no prints. The next camera at the end of the hall is destroyed in microseconds.

"Has it occurred to you yet we could have just stayed in the science room?"

"Nah - who wants to spend the night with dead things in jars and formaldehyde? No, Emmett, we're going someplace else."

"Then why not break in through that window?"

"Because it's on the second floor!"

"You're a vampire! You could have just jumped!"

"It would have been too difficult to get in through the window without the camera picking me up!"

"Yeah…you just wanted to break things."

"OK, I just wanted to break things. Are you happy now?" she snaps.

"Yes." We progress in silence, Bella breaking cameras swiftly and silently. Finally, she hauls me into the English class.

"And we're here because…"

"Because I got to choose the classroom, and I wanted to have a laugh when we're doing depressing novels. We're starting _Dracula _next term."

"Loser."

"Shut, up, Emmett." She sits at one of the desks and kicks her feet back.

"Are you just going to sit there all night?"

"Oh yes."

"And you will amuse yourself how?"

"By tormenting you for the next five hours. So how long have you been fantasizing about me naked?" she asks, her smirk pure evil

"I hate you sometimes."

"Welcome to revenge Emmett. All those times you laughed at me while I was human - I'm going to _relish_ this."

"Since Edward met you."

"Really? Wow. You have it bad, Emmy."

"I've told you not to call me that _Isabella."_

"So, you've been fantasizing about me naked for…oh, let me see…ninety three years, and you've never even caught a glimpse?"

"Not so much as a inch."

"Poor baby." she mocks, eyes closed. "And you've never once been tempted to sneak up on me whilst I'm showering or something?" "Many times, Isabella, many, many times."

"I've seen you naked, you know."

"WHAT?!" I bellow, standing up from where I'd been lounging on the teachers desk. "When? Where?"

"While we were in Scotland."

"How?"

"While you and Jazz and Edward went skinny-dipping. I sneaked down to spy on you. I wanted to see what Rose raves on about." She says all this like it's a perfectly normal thing to do, to spy on your big brother skinny-dipping. I swear, if I could blush, I would be. But Emmett Cullen NEVER loses his cool. I snatch at my fast retreating dignity.

"She raves on, does she?"

"Yep. Personally, I really don't get what she is talking about - I didn't see anything to write home about. If Edward hadn't been there, and if I had to jump one of you, I definitely would have gone with Jasper over you." Ouch.

"Nice, Isabella."

"Revenge, my dear Emmett, is sweeeet."

"So what exactly was it you didn't like?"

"Oh, I don't know…probably the fact that you're a beast, and some things are just out of…balance."

"Is that what you think, Isabella?" "That is certainly what I think…why don't you have a go at… proving me wrong?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I've seen you naked…isn't it only fair that that you get to…reciprocate that viewing?"

"Prove you wrong, huh?"

"Prove me wrong." Suddenly she's between my legs, centimetres away from my face. I switch us. Suddenly, she's the one pinned against a desk, and I'm hitching her legs up to wind around my waist. She smirks again. "Is this your favourite top?"

"No, but it's Edward's."

"It's Edwards shirt?" She rolls her eyes.

"No, but it is his favourite on me."

"Well, it happens to be one of MY favourites…the one I've favour fantasizing about tearing off, preferably with my teeth, and then discarding it on my room floor." She bites her bottom lip.

"I love dirty talk…"

I might not get to rip her top off with my teeth, but she can't stop me taking off everything else with my teeth. She rests back on the teachers desk on her hands, head tipped back lazily, body bared entirely to me. She's perfect. Hand-sized breasts, flat stomach, shaped and sculpted legs…and her pussy is nearly enough to make me jump her right there, and to hell with the consequences. She springs to life suddenly, seizing me by my t-shirt and dragging me forward until her pussy is pressed up against a rather tell-tale bulge in my jeans.

"Well? Does it do ninety-three years of fantasizing any justice?"

"It does more than do it justice Bella…" She tugs me closer, and licks the shell of my ear before whispering.

"You know, I was lying when I said it wasn't impressive…it is, in fact, very, very impressive."

The sound of tearing cloth rips apart the silence. My shirt no longer exists. It's fluttering to the ground in pieces. She hops off the desk and yanks my jeans down. Her eyes gleam when she realises I don't wear underwear.

"Not a boxer man, Emmett?"

"Underwear wastes time." I answer, yanking her back to her feet. I run my hand, flat-palmed, down her side, over her hip, back up, just skimming the curve of her breasts. Ninety three bloody years of fantasizing about her, and now, finally, she's here, naked, mine for the taking.

She wraps her hand around my cock, stroking it, running one thumb over the head, teasing me gently. I groan. The woman's a demon, sent straight from my own personal hell. I don't care. I'll take it.

"Isabella…stop…I won't last…" I whisper, stopping her hand as it strays down, fondling my balls. She pushes me back onto the desk, ignoring me totally. She kneels in front of me, and takes one darting lick at the head, tasting my pre-cum. She smiles up at me, then puts the head of my cock in her mouth. She darts her tongue, and I groan at the sensation. Edward is a very, very lucky man. She goes deeper, humming happily when her nose touches the skin at the base of my cock. The sweet vibrations tip me over the edge. I grab her head, fucking her mouth. She picks up on my rhythm, using her tongue to pleasure me while her hand plays with my balls. She drops one hand to her pussy and starts fingering herself, playing with her clit, moaning around my cock. I lose it. Just the image of her there, fucking herself with her hands, moaning like a slut around my cock makes me come. I feel her swallow. She stands up, licking her lips. Just the sight of her, naked and with eyes black with lust makes me hard again.

"Talented little whore, aren't you?" She smirks again. That smirk has to be the hottest thing this side of death.

"And you love it."

"Naturally."

She wraps her arms around me, her legs dangling off the teachers desk. She kisses me, deep, soft, yet hard and demanding. Her hands tug on my hair. I break away, kissing a trail down her throat, paying attention to her perky breasts. I take one nipple in my mouth and suck on it, coaxing it to stand up and beg for me. I do the same with the other, nipping, licking, sucking, biting. She moans.

"Emmett, I can't…please…Emmett…"

"Please what, Isabella?"

"Please fuck me," she breathes. Shit. How can somebody say those three words and still sound innocent? But I oblige, picking her up, letting her wrap her legs around my waist, and slide myself inside her. She doesn't moan - she hisses at me. I slam her back against the teachers desk, and we both hear the crunch and snaps of splintering wood. We're up against a wall, and plasters raining down in her hair, my hair, but she just pulls me closer and bites my shoulder - not enough to break the skin, but enough to make me feel it. She's so warm. So tight. God, she feels incredible. I don't know what I'm doing any longer, all I can focus on is the way she feels around me as I thrust. Something breaks as she throws an arm out, but I don't care what. She growls at me when I slow down, bringing her hips us to meet mine.

"Emmett Cullen, I swear if you stop, I'll rip you apart," she snarls. I blink at her, decide that that is really very hot and slam back into her. She screams happily, clawing at my back. I don't remember how it happened, but suddenly, she throws her head back in ecstasy, screaming with happiness. She clenches around me. If I was human, I have no doubt it would have hurt, she tightens so much. But for me, it just heightens everything, and I slam into her with force that would have broken her hips if she'd still been human. I shudder, and the room actually seems to darken slightly around the edges as my eyes roll back in my head and I come. I collapse in a heap on the floor. She comes down to join me, throwing one arm over my chest and tracing patterns on my ribs.

We snuck out at dawn with no problems. We got back to the house fine. Knowing smirks were exchanged as we both shambled in, me minus a shirt and Bella wearing slightly tattered jeans. We both ignored the glances and went up to get changed for school.

The police department are still struggling to figure out what the white blur in the science room was just before the cameras went down, all within seconds of each other. The mess in the English room had prompted rumours of a gang of burglars, who mysteriously, never stuck again. And as Bella and I take our places for the next game of Truth or Dare, we exchange smirks, wondering what will happen tonight.

**_A/N: So this is the first in my serial (I know. I'm writing a serial. Me, Miss I-Don't-Do-Anything-Longer-Than-A-One-Shot.) it's going to be SEPARATE STORIES, but all will bear the name Vampire Truth Or Dare: ___(title goes here)___. Watch out for them! There'll be many and varied pairings too…possibly some slash, although I haven't decided yet._**


End file.
